


Breathing Again

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	Breathing Again

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
A weight off my chest.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
The vines creeping away.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
My nerves slowly easing.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
You don’t know what you’ve done for me.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Because now, when I’m near you-

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
I can breathe again.

Thank you.


End file.
